


Karkat the Bitch

by BeppleHorny (IsLife)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Teasing, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/BeppleHorny
Summary: I in no way condone rape, torture or anything of the sort. Real sex needs to be safe, sane and consensual. Anyway enjoy this fic.Many years after the loss of Sgrub, the trolls are stuck on a meteor and going a little stir crazy.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue includes Karkats walk to his new room, fetishes in chapter one include: Mind control, humiliation, bondage, blindfolds, semi public nudity and implied tentabulges.

Karkat Vantas is a mutant blooded troll, at six sweeps him and his closest friends failed a game and now, at eleven sweeps, they're still trapped on a meteor. And after five sweeps on a meteor you get very bored. 

As a result, Karkat's friends have decided to make use of him. An hour ago Vriska came into his room and informed him of this. 

She came in and took control of his mind, she forced him to take off all of his clothes. He felt as he stripped himself uncontrollably, first his sweater and undershirt, then his pants, then his underwear. He saw as Vriska looked him up and down, she seemed kind of disgusted. 

Nonetheless, she forced him forward. He walked through the metal halls, unable to stop as he felt the cold air against his exposed body. Thankfully they didn't pass anyone.

Vriska led him into a room he hadn't seen and used her hands to force him to his knees. She strapped his ankles to the ground, blindfolded him, and put sound proof headphones on him. 

His hands were still free and she made use of them. He was forced to tease himself while she stepped back and watched. He was forced to slowly play with himself until the full length of his bright candy red bulge was on display. He felt shame for getting so aroused by this, but he knew that she was forcing him to feel it. 

Once it was out she walked towards him and removed his headphones, "We're all a little antsy lately Karkat, we decided that we all need some release and we have a perfectly good mutant blooded little bitch that's just waiting to be used!" His eyes widen in disbelief, in fact he refuses to belief it, but she continues, 

"So you'll be staying here, indefinitely, for our use." She says while kneeling down to bind his hands in front of him, she has a sick grin on her face. She looks smug, of course Karkat couldn't see it, all he sees is the dark inside of his blindfold.

"This way even Aradia and Tavros can have a little fun. You understand, don't you Karkat?" She finishes her sentence by roughly tugging on the ropes that are now keeping his hands in place. 

He yips at the jolt of pain before she lets go of his mind so he may reply "You can't do this to me! No way is everyone okay with this!" 

She laughs "Oh they weren't, not at first, but now? Everyones eager to get their bulge in that tight little virgin nook of yours. I'm gonna go spread the word that you're ready, I'll be back for you later." 

She puts his headphones on and cooly walks off. Karkat, ever the pessimist, accepts defeat.


	2. Sollux Gets Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's first visitor, a mystery troll, comes to use him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes, sensory deprivation and blow jobs. It's not stated in the chapter who's fucking him, so if you wanna imagine it's some else go crazy.

He stays there, exposed, tied up, and unable to see or hear anything for quite some time, but eventually someone walks in. They stood there for a while, just taking in the view of Karkat, but he was unaware of this until they opened his mouth with their lanky fingers. They quickly and roughly shoved their bulge in his mouth. Karkat starts gagging right away.

Nonetheless, they don't give him any prep time or warning before they thrust quickly and hard. Karkat can barely breathe, tears are already forming behind his blindfold. He’s terrified as his friend grabs his hair and holds him in place. His friend is slamming his bulge against the back of his throat. Anytime Karkat gives too much teeth they give his hair a rough tug.

Karkat has tears rolling down his cheeks as he feels one of his friend’s bulges wriggling in his mouth. He's still choking on the bulge, and even as he audibly gags, he's mercilessly fucked. As his mouth gets used, he’s forced to gasp for breath as his head is pulled back. Clearly whoever is using him has gotten tired, he’s pulled back by his hair and forced to bob back and forth on bulge. 

His throat feels raw, even though it’s only been a few minutes it feels like he’s been being used like this for hours. He accidentally relaxes his jaw too much and his blunted teeth graze the bulge, the grip on his hair tightens in shock, he is held against wriggling bulge again, and then a chunk of his hair is pulled out as quick and rough thrusts begin pounding back into his mouth.

The soreness in his throat becomes too much, he lets out a loud whimper, and the sound of it makes his abuser let a load of cum down his throat. Karkat is drowning in it and it quickly becomes too much for him to swallow. Mercifully, his captor seems to notice, they take the bulge out and hold Karkat's face in place to get the remainder of it all across his face. 

He is left in the room tied up with cum dripping off of him.


	3. Equius's Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius comes in to show his more dominant side ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fetishes in this chapter include: Master/Slave, Degradation, and Threats of violence

The next one up rips his headphones off right away. 

"Hello mutant blood." Equius's deep voice greets him.

"Equius, let me go! As your leader I command it!" Karkat tries to appeal to one of Equius's fucked up fetishes.

Equius laughs "I will be the one giving commands, you worthless slave, and you will comply, am I understood?" 

"I won't do shit!" 

Equius takes his blindfold off and slaps him lightly in the face, but a light slap from Equius leaves a bruise right away.

"Am I understood, slave?" Karkat looks down and nods mutely. 

Equius gives another light slap, "What do you say?" 

"Yes sir, you're understood." Karkat quickly and fearfully replies while nodding his head desperately, but he still doesn't look happy. 

"How does a slave address its owner?" 

"Yes master, I understand you." Equius smiles in satisfaction.

"Good, now let me get you set up properly." He unlocks his feet while keeping a good grip on the wrists. 

Equius drags the slave to the table near the corner and bends him over, his legs free and his wrists hooked to a chain on the ground.

Karkat keeps his legs closed tightly.

"Put your legs apart this instant or I'll be forced to spank you." He yelps in anticipation and quickly puts his nook on display for the indigo blood as he disrobes.

"I don't want to hear any noises out of you. Am I understood, slave?" 

"Yes master" Then Equius slowly slides into Karkat's nook. Letting out a slow moan as he gets deeper and the virgin nook feels tighter and tighter around his thick bulge.

Meanwhile, the slave bites its lip to hold back a moan of its own. As its master slides deeper he stretches its nook out so much, Equius has a typical thick blue blood bulge and by the time the slave has engulfed his whole length it has tears in its eyes from being stretched out more than it knew was possible. 

Equius lets his bulge sit and squirm for a second before slowly thrusting to get his slaves nook ready and wetter for the fucking to come. 

After letting his bulge get accustomed to the feeling of the tight nook, he began to pick up the pace. He gradually worked up to a faster speed until he was pummeling the slave.

The slave could barely contain its pleasure filled moan as its master used it like it was just a fucktoy. Equius was completely uncaring as his thick bulge destroyed it. He was going so fast, he felt like a vibrator he was at such an unnatural speed. 

His wriggling bulge continued at an insane speed while painfully stretching the slave out, until with one major thrust he began pumping his cool slurry into the slave. Equius lets out a long satisfied moan as he fills it up. 

Equius left the room and left Karkat bent over the table and leaking out blue slurry, feeling sore and used.


End file.
